


Pelican Town Adventurers

by GhostTEETH



Series: Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Possible ships later, Slice of Life, kite flying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTEETH/pseuds/GhostTEETH
Summary: Shenanigans in Pelican Town with your pals!This is mostly just to noodle around, but if someone suddenly wants some ships (Abigail/Reader, Penny/Reader, Alex/Reader, Sam/Sebastian, Shane/Reader, Emily/Clint, etc. etc.), let me know! Give me prompts if you want, too.Anyway, thanks! Hope you enjoy!





	Pelican Town Adventurers

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I'm excited, so enjoy!

“What… is that,” Krobus asked, voice soft and low.

You had no idea what he was talking about for a little bit, unsure if he was referring to the gift you had brought him or not (you surely hoped not, you brought him gifts from your farm weekly), before you realized he was referring to the colorful object under your arm.

“Oh, this?” You shifted so he could see it more clearly. “This is a kite!”

Krobus seemed enraptured by the kite, possibly never having seen one. He shuffled closer to better view the designs and the tail. “What… do you do with a kite?” he whispered in awe.

“You take it out on a windy day and basically it flies! Abigail wanted to meet on the beach to fly some today.”

“Oh.”

You probably wouldn’t have noticed how Krobus withdrew at the mention of another person if you he hadn’t been such a close friend for so long.

Krobus was relatively lonely, he’d absentmindedly expressed this a couple times while admiring whatever gift you had brought him. Occasionally, the Wizard would visit with Linus, or even with the Dwarf, seeing as they had grown to (reluctantly) meeting each other when it came to things you wanted to do.

An idea popped into your head, and you tried to remember if you had an umbrella at home.

Well, Abigail thought monsters and stuff were cool, though, she wouldn’t mind.

“Do you want to come with me? There has to be an umbrella we can cover you up with, ya know, less sun. It’s a bit cloudy today anyways, so it should work out okay!”

A pause.

Like a skittish bird, Krobus looked up at you. “Is that okay?” he squeaked.

“Well, yeah, I wouldn’t invite you if it wasn’t!”

Another long pause. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay,” Krobus said. His voice was quiet, but you could see the excitement on his face.


End file.
